1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wood burning heater and is more particularly concerned with a dual purpose heating system in which a wood burning heater simultaneously heats water for the hot water heater and air which is circulated in a house.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, wood burning heaters have been quite extensively used. A search of the prior art has disclosed the following patents which generally relate to the present invention: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,370,368; 2,185,665; 2,315,809; 2,192,636; 2,357,831; 2,465,361; 2,516,469; 2,810,380; 2,958,755; 4,025,043; 4,047,515; 4,050,626; and 4,131,231.
Of the above patents, the patent to Critten U.S. Pat. No. 2,810,380 discloses a wood burning hot air furnace. The patent to Dufault U.S. Pat. No. 2,465,361 discloses the use of baffles for flue gas, while the patent to Briggs U.S. Pat. No. 2,192,636 discloses the use of a blower as part of the fuel mixing nozzle for mixing air and fuel. The patents to Scholtzhauer U.S. Pat. No. 1,370,368 and Cleer, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,755 disclose the pre-heating of water for a water heater. The patent to Daniel U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,515 discloses an air blower feeding to the air plenum of a heater and shows generally a rectangular type of stove having a fire box with a grate.
The prior art devices are quite complex and expensive. The present invention is believed to reduce to a minimum the cost of building an efficient wood burning heater.